Douglas
Douglas is a current member of The North Western Railway. He works on The Little Western Branch Line, along with Duck, Molly, his twin brother Donald, and formerly Oliver, before he left Sodor. Exactly like his brother, Douglas can pull both passengers and freight, and can handle both very easily. Personality Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines. They are practical, peppery, proud and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. Donald and Douglas are very able workers, strong performers, and handle any task well. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry, and even the Troublesome Trucks know better than to try their tricks on them. They are both used to harsh winter conditions too. Coupled back to back, with a coach between their tenders, they are very capable of patrolling the lines, clearing them of the snow. The twins both pull their weight on the Main Line and both Duck and Edward's branch lines. They can enjoy a joke with any engine. They are happy to act as the brawn of Sir Topham Hatt's steam-driven goods haulers. Between the two, Donald tends to be the charming, witty joker whereas Douglas is the smart, quick-thinking, calmer-natured one of the pair. Both display a keen sense of wit and the pair usually get to have the last laugh, more often taking the moral high ground. But that does not mean they will not be just a little bit smug about it when a deserving engine meets their comeuppance. Donald and Douglas hate to be parted from each other, but, like most twins, they occasionally have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. Also, Donald and Douglas used to have a strong dislike of diesels. But over time their dislike for diesels has softened and they appeared to have grown accustomed to their diesel companions. Appearances Season 1 "Hostility" Douglas first appears in a flashback at Knapford Station sleeping in a shed. He is startled awake when his brother Donald whistles. He is annoyed until he sees Molly. He greets her happily, and asks if she needs their help. She says yes, and proceeds to explain why. The next day (in the present), Douglas returns to Knapford to see Duck looking worried. He finds out that Henry is missing. He is even more shocked to learn Henry had never made it to the Mainland at all. Later, he, Donald, and Percy gather to Knapford. Sir Topham Hatt asks him and Donald to go looking for him, and he agrees. On the main line, Douglas asks Donald where he thinks Henry could be. As they talk, he suddenly spots a train on the line next to him. They stop, and he realizes that it's Henry's flying kipper from last night. This makes him wonder if Henry had been taken by force. Douglas and Donald head back to Knapford, informing Sir Topham Hatt that they could not find him, but they found his train. After a short exchange, they leave the station again to go to their sheds for the evening. "Dishonor" In a flashback, Douglas agrees to Molly's plan to help Arthur, alongside Donald and Toby. In the present, Douglas, Donald, Arthur, Molly, and Toby all rush to Knapford Station to stop Sir Topham Hatt. Arthur explains his problem. When Charles agrees, Douglas and the others celebrate their happiness for their new friend. Then, they all head home. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Douglas attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth Station. "World Order - Part 2" Douglas is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines, and becomes shocked upon hearing about Diesel 10, crying out with a mix of fear, shock, and anger. He then joins in the cheers and whistles. "Mysteries Begin" Douglas listens as the engines make plans to stop the diesels. He interjects that they should just let Diesel go, as he is just like them, to which his brother agrees. Later, he is present during the Sodor evacuation, and stays behind at the Docks while Henry leads a small group out in search of Diesel. That night, Douglas listens as Stepney tells his story about being saved from scrap. Arthur pipes up, asking Douglas if he'd tell his. Douglas agrees, and begins telling his own story about saving Oliver. "For A Brighter Future" Douglas decides to leave the island with a small group before the diesels arrive. He puffs away with the group of engines going with him. Season 2 "Taken" In a flashback, Douglas flees with the group of other steamies away from a group of diesels chasing them. Arthur runs out of coal and grinds to a halt, but urges them all to keep going. As they pass a switch, Stepney is derailed and captured. They finally reach the big points, and Donald separates from them to distract the diesels. Douglas calls out in shock, not wanting to lose his twin. Donald promises to be safe, so Douglas lets him go, and he follows after Duck, Bill, and Ben. Some time later, the four remaining engines enter a shunting yards, and hide from some diesels who are tracking them. Douglas hears one of the diesels mention that they captured Donald, and he grows more worried. After they leave, Duck takes them all in a different direction. That night, Duck and the others arrive at the unnamed shunting yards. They hear two engines coming, and think they'll be caught, but it turns out to just be Connor and Caitlin. The two tender engines recognize Douglas, showing sympathy for hearing what happened, and they offer to help them, to which Douglas is thankful. When the four engines hide in a siding guarded by Caitlin, Douglas decides to get some rest. The next morning, in the present, after Caitlin left, he hears some voices coming from the yard. Douglas waits nervously as Duck plans to attack the unseen engines. When Douglas realizes that it's Thomas and the others, he is relieved. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Hostility" * "Dishonor" * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback; No Lines) * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" * "For A Brighter Future" (No Lines) Season 2 * "Taken" Trivia * Douglas had the least appearances out of all of the main cast for the first half of Season 1 so far, with only two appearances. * Douglas is Donald 9 and Douglas 10's favorite character from the show. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Black Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Twins Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive